Seal assemblies are typically used to prevent leakage from occurring within an annulus between two components. A seal may be positioned between an inner component and an outer component to maintain different fluidic pressures or to separate different fluidic components on opposing sides of the seal. Under certain situations, such as upon exposure to harsh environmental conditions, like extreme cold (e.g., below −100° C.), seals and their associated components typically lose their effectiveness and fail. Industries utilizing seal assemblies continue to demand improved components which can withstand harsh environmental conditions.